


you're just jealous (cause we're young and in love).

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on soco amaretto lime by brand new, Ditching class to go and be gay, Fluff, Graduation, I support them, Is this unbeta'd and probably bad? Yes, M/M, Nostalgia, Smoking, Will that stop me? Absolutely not, this is incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: He dropped his bag by the wheel, moving to sit up on the hood of the car. “Miss Winfield is gonna be pissed that I skipped.”“Tell her you felt sick and had to go home.” Andrew passed him a lit cigarette. “Or just tell her nothing. What’s she going to do, give you detention?”“You’re such a bad influence, Drew.”





	you're just jealous (cause we're young and in love).

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! Thank you to Sarah (softlightwood here, softminyard on tumblr) for helping me with this fic,,, what would I do without you to take my incoherent fluff ideas and give them a Structure? Idk but it wouldn't be pretty.
> 
> (Felix you said I could do whatever I wanted,,, I hope this is okay)

The front wall of the classroom was 15 bricks down, 20 across exactly, the same size as the other walls. Neil knew that because for the past ten minutes he had been counting them instead of actually paying attention- they were graduating soon, it was cruel and unusual punishment that they still had to show up to class instead of staying home to study. Not that Neil would study, but it was the  _ principle  _ of it. 

At the front of the room, Miss Winfield droned on about biology- it was one of Neil’s least favourite classes, so he was lucky that his boyfriend’s brother was so goddamn good at it. Neil definitely wouldn’t have passed the class without it. Aaron had spent hours trying to explain the concepts to him throughout the year that he and Andrew had been dating, but eventually he decided to just save time and do the homework for him, making him a cheat sheet for the exam to get him a passing grade. Neil really needed to get him a gift for that- it had allowed him and Andrew to spend more time together while everyone else was stressing out about exams and results and other things that Neil didn’t really want to think about.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Andrew was probably waiting for him outside right now. He usually skipped class around this time for his afternoon cigarette, since he had gym with Coach Wymack and they had an agreement. 

As if on cue, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Raising his hand, he leaned back in his chair until he got the teacher’s attention. “Miss, can I go to the bathroom?”

Miss Winfield looked at him, before sighing. “Yes, Mr. Josten.”

Neil grinned and then grabbed his books, sweeping them into his bag with his arm and yanking the zip closed. “Thanks miss.”

The hallways were empty when he got out of class, so it was easy for Neil to use the broken fire exit to take a shortcut to the smoking area at the back of the school. Andrew was waiting on him, so if he broke into a jog no one else had to know. Neil could see the shock of blond hair over the sleek black top of the old car Andrew had gotten second hand- Andrew had tried to teach him about it, but Neil and cars weren’t exactly compatible. All he had to know was that Andrew loved to drive and that he usually loved to bring Neil along for the ride. 

He dropped his bag by the wheel, moving to sit up on the hood of the car. “Miss Winfield is gonna be pissed that I skipped.”

“Tell her you felt sick and had to go home.” Andrew passed him a lit cigarette. “Or just tell her nothing. What’s she going to do, give you detention?”

“You’re such a bad influence, Drew.”

He looked over at where Andrew was lying back on the windshield. The South Carolina sunshine turned his hair to spun gold, and Neil felt more than heard his breath catch. Andew heard it though, and he reached to push his face away. Neil rolled his eyes and turned his face back up, reaching to take his boyfriend’s hand.

“You’re disgusting.” Andrew stole his cigarette back and took a drag of it. 

Neil raised an eyebrow. “I like looking at you.”

“Disgusting.” Andrew shook his head and then looked up at the sky. “Graduation is soon.”

The ceremony was set for the next Friday, and Neil was counting down the days with bated breath- he was going to be living with Andrew for the summer, in the newly vacated house the next town over that Andrew’s cousin had left for them to use. He could see their life stretching out ahead of them, brighter and better than anything Neil had ever dared to hope for. He wished that it could stay like this forever, though he knew that was stupid.

“Mmhm.” He scooted closer to Andrew, bringing their joined hands up to kiss the back of his hand. “You nervous about it?”

It had been a toss up as to whether Andrew would graduate at all- it turned out that Andrew’s bad attitude and meagre attendance hadn’t exactly skewed the teachers in his favour, but they had sorted it out just in time for him to be able to graduate along with Neil and Aaron. College would start in the fall, and then their lives together would get a lot busier. Neil kept Andrew’s arm hugged to his chest. He was going to remember this summer forever, he was pretty sure. This one, perfect summer.

“Why would I be nervous? My brother is valedictorian, I get to ride the wave of people thinking I’m him.”

Neil laughed softly. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Distantly, the bell rang to signify the end of class. Andrew huffed out smoke and then sat up. “Want to get out of here?”

“You know I’ll always say yes to you.”

Andrew slid off the hood of the car and sat into the drivers side, waiting for Neil to sit in before starting the car. 

“Aaron is going to be pissed that you left him.” Neil noted.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be heartbroken getting a ride home with his girlfriend.” Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled out of his parking spot. “How will he ever survive.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a little shit sometimes?”

“Only a little one? You wound me, Neil.”

Neil laughed and then propped his legs up on the dash, cracking the window. “Shut the fuck up. Can we stop for slushies?”

“Don’t ask stupid fucking questions.” Andrew shifted gears as they hit the main road, and Neil turned up the radio to rival the sound of the engine. They left the school in their dust, and by the time they hit the highway Neil could barely remember what class he had been in before they had left. 

*

“Did you ever want to stay in Palmetto?”

Neil stopped fiddling with his straw and looked over at where Andrew was sitting. The sun was starting to make it’s slow descent through the sky, and soon enough the darkness would settle on them like a blanket. For now though, the evening sun cast a halo around his boyfriend’s head and set Neil’s chest aching. “Me?”

He kicked his feet- they had found an overpass to dangle their legs off of, and every few minutes a straggler car passed underneath them and hurtled off towards the distance. “No. I never could have stayed here- did you?”

Andrew reached over and stole the last few gurgling sips of Neil’s slushie. It had long since melted, but that hardly mattered to them. “I did, at the start. I thought it was the only way to keep Aaron safe, to stay and force him onto the straight and narrow. Not that he needs me anymore.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, drama queen. You’re his twin brother, he’s always going to need you. Who’s going to be the overprotective mama bear at his disgustingly het wedding?”

He saw Andrew consider it, and grinned. “See? He needs you.”

“You’re right. He doesn’t need me  _ here _ , though. I can do that all the way from Penn state.” Andrew looked out over the road and then took out his tobacco pouch. “Skins?”

Neil got Andrew’s skins out of his pocket, handing them over along with the end of a filter roll and a lighter. “Make me one?”

“On it.” Andrew worked quickly- his rollies were something of legend in Palmetto High School, and Neil loved to watch the way his tongue stuck out slightly when he was concentrating. Once he had them made, he handed Neils over before lighting his own up. 

“You know, it’s lucky that you’re coming to Penn with me. Who else would make me free rollies when I ask?”

Andrew rolled his eyes and snorted. “If only it was that easy to get rid of you.”

Neil took a deep inhale, blowing the smoke out into the cooling air. “You couldn’t get rid of me, you love me too much.”

“I do.” Andrew smirked, bringing the cigarette to his lips. “College is going to be great.”

Ahead of them, the sun crept closer to the horizon, the sky darkening little by little. It felt like the day was going on forever- like they were living in their own little bubble where it was just them and wherever they could drive to for as long as they dared to stay away. 

“Yeah.” Neil moved over slightly to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I love you too, you know.”

“Disgusting.” Andrew chuckled and then leaned his head over a little, his cheek smooshing against Neil’s head. “Do you remember what Aaron said when we started dating?”

“That it wouldn’t last a week.” Neil snorted and turned his face, dropping a kiss on Andrew’s shoulder. “He might have just been pissed that you called Katie a one night stand, though.”

That had been over three years ago now, and Neil had never been more grateful for someone to be wrong. 

“Maybe. Still wrong, though, wasn’t he?”

“Mm.” Neil huffed. “We’ll have to go back before midnight.”

At Andrew’s protest, Neil cut him off. “Some of us have to actually do the homework to pass our classes, Drew.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately.” Neil agreed, sitting back up and bringing a leg up to rest his chin on his knee. “I wish it could stay like this.”

Andrew looked like he was going to make a joke about the cold, or the inevitable bugs that were going to come for them, but he didn’t. Instead, he just nodded and sucked out the last of his rollie butt with a cough. “Me too.”

The sunset was like an old friend for them now- they had seen hundreds of them together, and they would see thousands more if everything worked out the way that Neil hoped it would. He heard Andrew exhale beside him, and he watched a lonely car disappear into the distance. The summer was open ahead of them, before everyone scattered to start lives of their own- the last summer where they could be exactly as they were. 

Neil intended to make the most of it.


End file.
